


Sins of the Father's

by JennSNH



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Conversations, M/M, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennSNH/pseuds/JennSNH
Summary: Julian awaits the decision of Star Fleet regarding his career/medical license after their discovery of his genetic modifications.Garak stops by to cheer him up."Dr. Bashir I Presume"
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Sid City Social Club Script Collection





	Sins of the Father's

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: This work postulates what a conversation between Garak and Bashir would be during episode "Dr. Bashir I presume".

Scene: Dr. Julian Bashir’s quarters

Julian sits on the L-shaped couch staring off into space, and soon to be emptied glass on the table in front of him. Mind racing. Never ceasing to give him respite from replaying the painful memories on repeat.

Reaching for the glass, the door chime sounds.

Bashir ignores it.

The door chimes again.

Again... The door is ignored.

Bashir: Looks to the door. The privacy setting was engaged and locked. Whomever was on the other side was blatantly ignoring his request to be left alone.

By the third chime, his irritation began to surface. The doctor was well aware who was lurking outside in the corridor. And the fact this particular Cardassian would simply let himself in, lock be damned, was not lost in Bashir’s thoughts.

Bashir: "Computer. Disengage privacy setting."

Hearing the locking mechanism disengage, the door slid open. Garak stepped through the door entryway. Glancing back to ensure it closed behind him, he then looked over to the doctor with the same bemused smile as always.

Bashir: Not looking up "I'm not in the mood for company Garak."

Garak: Taken slightly aback by the ice in his usually bright optimistic companion's voice, recovered quickly "That is a pity. It was quite dull at the replimat today without your sunny disposition to add levity to this sterile prison."

In a moment of honest sincerity, he meant it. Garak and Bashir had been meeting for lunches once or more a week for years. The simple act of sharing companionship and discussion made exile seem less lonely.

Bashir: "If that's all," he gestured at the door "please leave."

Garak: "My dear doctor..." he started smiling with a slight tilt of the head

Bashir: "Just Get Out!"

Garak: Mouth stopped moving slightly agape in surprise looked genuinely hurt

Bashir: Realizing he was being far crueler than intended. "I apologize..." Julian said dejectedly turning back to the glass on the table. "Today has been very unpleasant to say the least."

Garak: "That's a bit of an understatement. You are most definitely referring to Starfleet's decision to remove you from service and open an investigation into your sorted past."

Bashir: eye twitch "Of course you know about that."

Garak: Moves to sit adjacent to the man. Smiling again

Bashir: Takes a sip

Garak: Tilts head, looking for an opening. After a pregnant silence fills the room. "If it is of any consolation, I am most certain Captain Sisko will defend your case to the best of his abilities. In fact, I've heard from reliable sources that this whole unfortunate situation will be cleared up before the week is out."

Bashir: Stares at the quickly emptying glass refusing to acknowledge the hollow promise of hope

Garak: "You don't agree?"

Bashir: takes a breath "No."

Garak: Sits patiently waiting for Julian to continue.

Bashir: Sighing in resignation "You should have heard how they spoke to me... Like I was an abomination of the natural order without human rights."

Garak had in fact heard the entire conversation. Starfleet security isn't as tight as they would like others to believe. And their words were unnecessarily harsh.

Bashir: "It isn't enough to just punish my father, they feel the need to destroy my whole family, career, and standing as well." he spat with venom

Garak: "And?"

Bashir: Glares over about to say something

Garak: Holds a hand up quickly "For arguments sake. Let's postulate on what will happen if you are not reinstated into Starfleet."

When Julian didn't lace him with what was undoubtedly was going to be a very unpleasant string of conciseness derived from a mind swimming in contempt, he continued.

Garak: "You're Starfleet career will be over. Yes. They may even publicly reject your accommodations and awards."

Julian looked as though he was going to yell. Or cry. Jury was out...

Garak: "My dear Julian. Do you not still retain all the knowledge you rightfully earned? Are you not one of the most brilliant doctors they themselves have admitted to?"

Bashir: turned his head towards the thick headed man trying the last thread of patience he had left interjected "My Dear Garak..."

Garak endured the sharp, sarcastic tone.

Bashir: "I cannot be a doctor without a license to practice medicine."

Garak: blinking "And?"

Julian looked at him in incredulity.

Garak: "Bajoran Doctors practice medicine on this station without a Starfleet license. Cardassians have the audacity not to ask permission and open hospitals on our home world all the time."

Bashir blinked

Garek: "You seem to be cursed with a fixed isolationist mindset and self-alienation without taking into account any of the alternative possibilities. If the idiocy of a group of Starfleet cowards choose to cast you out. I am most certain you can walk your way into the Bajoran Ministry of Medicine in the morning. Then walk out Dr. Julian Bashir again in time for our weekly lunch."

Bashir: small laugh "More likely in time for dinner."

Garak smiles a little wider.

Bashir: "Working in the medical profession is not without its endless stacks of paperwork and forms upon forms to fill out."

It pleased Garak to see he was finally getting through to the doctor. Julian shoulders started to relax, if only a little. But then the man's face looked pained again.

Bashir: "Why...?"

Garak: "My dearest Julian, you know why. It's self evident that Starfleet is filled with groups of self righteous hypocrites who toss Federation morality aside when it pleases them to do so in order to benefit their own self interests."

Bashir: Shakes his head "My father. My parents... Why?"

Garak: Eye ridges raise "Oh...that why"

Bashir: "They subjected me to illegal and dangerous genetic experimentation as a child. Risking my life, and their reputations for what?"

Voice raising slightly

Bashir: "Because they would rather go to prison or risk my death than be saddled with an idiot son who couldn't run as fast as the other children. I was an embarrassment to them from the day I was born. And now I'm a fraud."

Julian continued to look down allowing the realization to sink in. It was a long time coming. He had done his best to suppress the evil thought, but now. There it was.

Garak: "Interesting..."

Bashir looked over again and saw an expression on the Cardassian's face he couldn't quite place.

Garak: "I hadn't previously been aware we shared such similarities."

Bashir gave a questioning look

Garak just stared back.

Julian knew he was supposed to have picked up on something. Elim always enjoyed implying instead of outright saying what he means.

Elim...

Tain's son Elim...

The late Enabrin Tain's son Elim... born as a liability that couldn't be afforded to a father that would not recognize as his son.

Bashir: Suddenly realizing the gravity of Garak's words "Children with no family have no status in Cardassian society."

Garak was genuinely impressed that the doctor was not only able to deduce the meaning of his words, but able to associate back to a conversation 5 or 6 years previous regarding Orphans on Cardassia. Elim Garak had endured an unpleasant childhood due to his father's decision to not make his parentage public knowledge. Even still, Garak did everything he could to be close to Tain. Joining the Obsidian Order. Even so far as to allow the accursed device to be implanted into his head.

Garak shuddered inwardly remembering how they tested it. Just to make sure it would work properly within normal parameters.

Bashir: Starting to laugh with little humor "We do have bastard fathers. Don't we?"

Garak: "That we most certainly do my dear. However," he said with a strange tone of emotion in his voice "It is strange they seem to care so much, even when their actions appear otherwise."

Julian and Garak sat in silence for a few minutes, musing over their own thoughts.

Julian knew his parents cared for him deeply. They always said what they did was out of love for him. It was he that never quite believed them.

As for Garak, Tain even spoke kind words to him in his final moments. The Cardassian smiled ever so slightly at the memory of his father holding his hand that day.

It wasn't until Julian gave sigh in relief did they meet each others gaze again.

Bashir smiled. A genuine smile.

Bashir: "Thank you Garak."

Garak: "Whatever for?" a hint of amusement

Bashir: "You know."

Garak: "My dear, nothing I said was new information to you." Bright smile now matched by his companion.

Bashir: "I was always a slow to catch on."

Dark joke, but not inaccurate. Garak choose not to add additional comment.

Bashir let out an exhausted huff before continuing "Would you like to accompany me to dinner later Garak?" he turned his head and gazed over with a look of exhaustion mixed with genuine affection. "After standing you up for lunch, the least I can do is treat you to a good meal."

Garak simply nodded with a gentle smile on his face and said "That sounds lovely Julian. Thank you"

Later that night the two enjoyed an intimate dinner of conversation and various delicacies. Occasionally dancing around the topic pertaining to the future and of their blooming relationship which was finally blossoming into fruition.

-Fin


End file.
